The White Hell (english version)
by Roselyne
Summary: (prequel to Wolfblood). As Vegeta ignores him, Mirai-Trunks seeks for a place where he can train by himself and finds a strange out-of-time place in Antartica. But there lies something that knows him perhaps too well... stg that seeks for life and revenge


_**Disclaimer**__:  
All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama.  
The other ones belong to their respective owner ;)_

**_Summary:_**

_Goku is healing from his heart disease and prepares himself to fight the cyborgs and Cell. _

_On another place, as Vegeta spends his time ignoring superbly his son, Mirai-Trunks seeks for a place where he can train by himself and finds it in Antartica, where he discovers a strange out-of-time place. Vegeta will join him soon, and the two of them will have to face something more evil than anything they met in the past. Something who seeks for life and revenge. Something who knows them perhaps a little bit too much…  
Will the father and the son be strong enough, physically and mentally, to defeat its plan before it invades the Earth? _

_Prequel to **Wolfblood**. This fanfics explains some dark points of the Wolfblood saga._

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**THE WHITE HELL  
**_"Sometimes, the enemy comes from within…"_

**Chapter ONE : "Lonely Path "**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Mirai-Trunks was silent, sitting crossed-legged on the rock, his back bent, his elbows resting on his knees. He was gazing in front of him at the as-silent and still standing figure. His father... Yet, the last thing he could call "father". He narrowed his eyes. In comparison, Gohan had been something closer to a father than what Vegeta had ever been. The only exchanges he had got with his father since he had left the future, had been harsh words, insults, or blows. By now, the older saiya-jin was simply ignoring him. For two whole days, almost three, Vegeta had just been standing there, lost in his own thoughts. Mirai-Trunks had tried to communicate with him, even trying to provoque him to make him leave this kind of torpor, but Vegeta's only reaction had been occasionnal ki-rises and snorts of disgust.

Mirai-Trunks decided to be patient when he came back again from the future, a few days ago. He knew from what his mother and Gohan told him, that his father was very independant and would rather stay alone, away from any group. During the countless time he had spent in the temporal rift, Mirai-Trunks had prepared himself mentally to be able to face this kind of behavior; he had also imagined all kind of ways he'd have to behave to break Vegeta's shell. But none of his scenarios had worked. And now he was feeling in him exhaustion and anger raising. His father obviously preferred picturing in his mind upcoming fights and rivarly with Goku, the cyborgs and Cell, than spending some of his time to see the potential in his son.

Was it because his blood was stained with human blood, that Vegeta was acting like if he was not existing? Mirai-Trunks clenched slightly his teeth. Almost three days they had been there, and done absolutely nothing! Mirai-Trunks had barely slept at all, afraid all the time that his father would take the opportunity of his lack of attention to disappear. He knew that their constant chasing was annoying Vegeta to no end, but he started to care less. He assumed it was the lack of sleep that made him less patient and less tolerant to his father's attitude. Almost three days lost for nothing, while the cyborgs and Cell were still making victims! Mirai-Trunks clenched his fist. What was he doing here? He should have remained near Goku to protect him. Vegeta didn't need him. Why was he loosing his time?

_'Did he ever love me in that future? When I was still an infant and he had but a few months yet to live...? Or was I already in that future as worthless of his attention as I seem to be here?'_

Mirai-Trunks' eyes darkened with bitterness.

_'He doesn't need me... I don't exist for him...'_

Trying to fight the sadness growing in his heart, Mirai-Trunks remembered suddenly how Vegeta had remained motionless when Bulma's ship exploded. It was _him_, his son from the future, who had to save his mother and the baby he was at that time. Vegeta had done _nothing_. Absolutely _nothing_ to help. He didn't even check afterwards if his mate and his son were fine. All that mattered to him was his fight with the cyborgs. Mirai-Trunks raised a burning gaze to his father. The only thing he could see from the man was his back.

_'Who is he to judge whose life is worthy and whose is not?'_

Mirai-Trunks felt his ki slowly rising and tried to conceal it. Getting into a fight with his father wouldn't make things better. But why did he care if it would?

Raising his eyes towards the reddish sky, he realized that the sun was going down... for a third time since they had arrived here... And meanwhile, the course of chaos was still running.

_'Times flies and it is such a valuable thing'_, he started thinking, _'It's so unreal I stayed here and didn't see it pass. Trying to make Vegeta react, I didn't even know how much time I wasted, just to watch him ignore me...'_

Mirai-Trunks brought back his attention to his father, so similar to a statue in this golden light. Mirai-Trunks got a funny picture of him sleeping while standing, but the thought disappeard due to the emergency of the situation_. 'I didn't come all the way here to remain watching him while this world fall apart. I've been patient. I kept everything inside, and even though I tried to build a communication with him, it was fruitless. I can't linger any longer. That's it!!'_

He stood, and realized from the slight flinch in Vegeta's attitude, that he had said the latest words out loud. Now, he couldn't pretend to just stretch from remaining too long in the same posture. He sighed internally, _'I think I just shot down my chances to ever have things quite between us... If I ever had a chance at all to begin with, that is...'_

Then he wondered why he did care, as all the words Vegeta had ever told him recently flooded back to his mind.

_"Weakling"_

Anger in his mind.

_"Pitiful."_

He clenched his fist.

_"Useless."_

He bared his teeth.

_"You brat are not my son."_

Before he could control it, Mirai-Trunks had sent a ki-ball on his left, causing an explosion in a distant mountain. The sound of destruction seemed to ease his mind a little_. 'Great... Two days spent with that man and I already become as short tempered as he is...'_ He realized that his father had half-turned towards him. Fine. Fight was the only thing the bastard could understand, and he had probably thought his son was going to attack him. For a moment, he saw in Vegeta's eyes an expression of calculation, as if he was making an estimation of how worthy his son could be in a battlefield.

_Worthy..._

Again Mirai-Trunks was fed up to always look-up for the man, always waiting for his goodwill to be recognized as "worthy" of his attention and time...

_The time..._

It reminded him of all the wasted time, waiting... He met his father's gaze with anger and challenge.

"I wasted enough time here!", his voice was a mockery of Vegeta's expression of earlier moments. If Vegeta noticed, he didn't raised the challenge. "I'm off to train somewhere else! Staying here doing nothing will not help anyone but our foes!"

With those words, he leaped in the air and gained speed as he flew away. For a moment, he looked back over his shoulders in order to check if his father was going to follow him, then cursed himself for this thought.

He was nothing for his father. Expecting any warmth from that man would only hurt him. He wondered if anyone could die of grief...

But he didn't want to test... His world, the Future, still needed him...

And so, Mirai-Trunks disappeard from his father's sight.

Had he waited one more day, he would have seen Goku and would have got the chance to spend a whole year with his father in a closed space, getting the chance to break the shell Vegeta had built around him.

But fate sometimes decides otherwise...

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Fate.... or the mad mind of fanfic writer... ;-)_

_So you got it, from this point of the official story, we are moving away. And what Mirai-Trunks will face, will change the whole world as he knows it...  
Don't hesitate to tell me what you think in the reviews... __It motivated to write more ;-)_

_Hugs ;-)_

_::Roselyne ::_


End file.
